


Sunday Mornings

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: Oliver doesn’t have his glasses on or his contacts in but he can still make out the brightness in Connor’s eyes that’s a lot more common now than it used to be, the upward pull of his lips into a lazy smile and how his hair is perfectly tousled from sleep.





	

For a few minutes, Oliver is reluctant to open his eyes and face the day ahead. But no matter how hard he tries to ignore them, the suns rays insist on caressing his face and beating down on his eyelids, preventing him for returning to a blissful sleep. 

Stifling an immature moan of protest, Oliver slowly blinks his eyes open. 

For a few seconds all he can see is a blurry haze of burning bright yellow, soft brown, piercing blue and pale pink but then his eyes focus and he’s able to see the view a little clearer. 

Oliver doesn’t have his glasses on or his contacts in but he can still make out the brightness in Connor’s eyes that’s a lot more common now than it used to be, the upward pull of his lips into a lazy smile and how his hair is perfectly tousled from sleep. 

Oliver can’t help but smile back, if he had to wake up then there’s absolutely nothing else he’d rather wake up to than Connor. 

“Morning” Oliver mumbles, pulling the blankets up over their shoulders so they don’t get cold. 

Connor’s smile only grows wider and Oliver can hear the sheets beneath then softly swish as Connor moves ever so slightly closer to him.

Oliver lets out a yelp that has Connor laughing mischievously. 

“Get your feet away from mine Connor!” 

“But yours are nice and warm!” 

“Exactly and I want them to stay that way!” 

And then Connor shoots those vulnerable, soft chocolate puppy eyes at him and Oliver gives up any pretense at fighting this battle that he will always lose. 

Connor grins as Oliver traps his feet in between his own and lets Connor steal all of his beautiful warmth. 

Oliver snuggles further into his pillow and just takes a minute to look at Connor. 

This is another one of those mornings where he still can’t believe he’s here, that they’re here. 

Oliver’s biggest fear when they packed up for California was that one day he’d regret it, or one day Connor would realise he’d made a stupid mistake. But that never happened. 

It wasn’t easy, uprooting their lives to another state neither of them had ever even visited, a state where they knew absolutely nobody but the names of celebrities that had one of their fifty mansions there but they did it. 

Some days were harder then others. They’d wake up tired and grumpy, Connor would go to his assistant job with a permanent frown on his face as he poured coffee for people who’d never say thank you while Oliver sat at a screen staring at line after line of code and it would take him a few minutes to realise they were all just jumbling together in his brain. 

But some days started like this. With a smile on Connor’s face that was brighter than any smile he wore in Philadelphia. With them inching closer to each other so their arms and legs and even foot touch because they never want to let go. With Oliver wondering how he could have ever thought this was a bad idea because this, this right here was everything he never knew he wanted. 

Oliver’s brought back to the present when he feels long fingers thread through his hair. Focusing his gaze on Connor again, he sees that Connor’s smile has inched back into that notorious Connor Walsh smirk. 

“You still with me?” Connor asks teasingly 

Oliver laughs softly and nods, “Yeah, of course.”. 

Connor’s fingers feel so good and soft in his hair that Oliver can’t help but close his eyes and lean into them. 

Connor’s silky laugh sneaks into his ears, 

“You are very endearing when you’re half asleep.” 

Oliver raises an eyebrow but doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Are you just noticing that now?” 

Connor laughs again, his loud, genuine laugh this time. 

“No, no I’ve noticed it before…noticed it for years, I just thought it was about time I mentioned it.” 

Oliver hums and smiles, “Well thank you.” 

“No problem Mr Walsh” 

Oliver opens his eyes at the same moment he starts laughing. 

“Hey, we hyphenated remember? It’s Mr. Hampton-Walsh.”

Connor shrugs but his grin is still plastered on his face, 

“Walsh, Hampton-Walsh, it’s still my name stuck on the end of yours. It still means you’re my husband.” 

“Really? You’re my husband? God I just thought that was a fancy party Gemma threw for us.” 

Connor pushes his fist lightly against Oliver’s shoulder and mutters a barely audibly and not at all sincere “Shut up.” 

Oliver smiles and leans in to kiss his husband on the mouth, morning breath be damned. 

After a few seconds he pulls back, leans his forehead against Connor’s and whispers. 

“So…we’ve been married a month now.” 

“Yeah” Connor whispers back

“Any regrets?” 

Connor pulls away and Oliver searches his face to gauge whether that was the right question to ask or not. 

Then Connor smiles that blinding smile of his. 

“Absolutely none at all.” 

Oliver grins, leans in and just before he kisses his husband again he murmurs, 

“Me either.” 

In the back of his mind, Oliver knows that they should probably get up and make breakfast, have a shower, put on a wash, iron their suits for work tomorrow but when Connor tucks his head under Oliver's chin and wraps his arms around his waist with a content sigh, Oliver smiles and decides that they can stay here in bed for another few minutes...or another few hours.


End file.
